This invention relates to a method of making ester-substituted diaryl carbonates and in particular to a method of making bis methyl salicyl carbonate.
Ester-substituted diaryl carbonates such as bis-methyl salicyl carbonate have proven to be useful starting materials in the preparation of polycarbonates via the melt reaction of a diaryl carbonate with aromatic dihydroxy compounds. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,668 in which rates of polymerization of bis-methyl salicyl carbonate with bisphenol A were shown to be higher than the corresponding rates of polymerization of bisphenol A with an unsubstituted diaryl carbonate, diphenyl carbonate. Notwithstanding the simplicity of its structure there are few reported preparations of ester-substituted diaryl carbonates.
A classical preparation of diaryl carbonates involves the reaction of a hydroxy aromatic compound such as phenol with phosgene gas in a two phase reaction system comprising water, an acid acceptor such as sodium hydroxide and a solvent such as methylene chloride or chloroform. Typical interfacial conditions used to prepare diphenyl carbonate (DPC) utilize water and methylene chloride phases, sodium hydroxide as a pH control measure and triethylamine as a catalyst. Under such conditions it is possible to convert phenol to DPC in essentially quantitative yield. However, application of these same conditions to methyl salicylate results in only modest conversion of this ester-substituted phenol to the corresponding diaryl carbonate. Even the use of as much as 20 percent excess phosgene does not result in conversion of more than 70 to 75% of methyl salicylate to the bis methyl salicyl carbonate.
It would be desirable, therefore, to discover means for the efficient preparation of ester-substituted diaryl carbonates generally, and in particular it would be desirable to discover a highly efficient means of preparing bis-methyl salicyl carbonate from methyl salicylate and phosgene.